Voracidad
damage amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated, per second until the target dies or Maggot expires. **Number of active Maggots is '''not affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Multiple Maggots can attach to the same enemy target at one time. *When detonated by Virulencia, when their hosts die, when killed, or when Ravenous duration expires, Maggots explode to deal 100 / 110 / 125 / 150 base damage amplified by the number of Mutation stacks accumulated, to all enemies within a 4''' meter radius. **Explosion base damage is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Explosion radius is affected by rango de habilidades. **Enemies hit by Maggot explosions contribute to the Mutation gauge. Hit scoring varies depending on the below factors: ***Each enemy caught in a Maggot explosion counts as 1 hit per enemy. ***When a maggot host is killed by other sources and maggot bites, the host itself is '''not an eligible target and will not count towards Mutation. ***When a maggot host is hit or killed by Virulencia, the host itself is an eligible target and will count as 2 hits, one from Virulencia and the other from the explosion of a single Maggot that was attached. ***If multiple Maggots were attached to the same host, each Maggot explosion will score 1 hit on the host. **Maggot explosion total damage uses the following expression when accounting for fuerza de habilidades and Mutation stacks: Base Damage (1 + fuerza de habilidades) (1 + Number of Stacks After Cost)}} ***With a maxed Intensificar, 15% fuerza de habilidades rank bonus, and 97 stacks after casting Ravenous, rank-3 Ravenous' maggot explosion total damage will be increased to (1 + 15% + 30%) (1 + 97) 21,266}} damage (decimals are rounded down to the nearest whole number during calculations). ***Due to the total damage calculation accounting for Mutation stacks after the cost of Ravenous, it is not possible to reach amplified damage results above 97 Mutation stacks. **Maggot explosion total damage is calculated and predetermined when Ravenous is cast. Total damage will not be recalculated if any changes in fuerza de habilidades and Mutation stacks occur while Ravenous is active. **Recasting Ravenous by creating a new instance will recalculate total damage, while recasting to refresh the current instance's duration will not recalculate total damage (see below for recasting details). *Maggots and spawning grounds possess unique properties as independent entities from Nidus: |-|Maggot= *Maggots possess base health of 1000, AI level, and draw enemy aggro. *When Maggots cannot attach to enemies, they will instead bite or seek other enemies to latch onto. *Maggot lifespan is tied to the duration of the ability, during which they will actively seek out enemies or wander in or away from the spawning grounds. *Maggots will automatically explode for damage when killed, when Ravenous duration expires, when their hosts die or when detonated by Virulencia. *On death, Maggots respawn from cysts throughout the duration of Ravenous, up to the maximum number of active Maggots. *Maggots will not attach to small enemies such as Madre de la progenie's Maggots and Bufón Kuvas. *Maggot uses a custom model to differentiate from the Madre de la progenie's Larvas. Maggots belonging to Nidus are affected by his chosen Warframe abilities color. |-|Spawning Grounds= *Spawning grounds is created at the location where Nidus initiates the casting animation. *Spawning grounds' infestation does not expand up or down high terrain elevations, but do flow up and down stairs and ramps. * Within the spawning grounds, various unique models will spawn for visual representation only. Players and AI can path through them unhindered. ** Textures on the ground are blended with an infestation mesh. ** Three infested nests erupt on the outskirts of the infestation positioned in triangular vertices. Nests glow, pulsate and emit spore particles, which are affected by the chosen energy color. *** Nests also serve to maintain the Infestation. If a Tripulante Anulador's null sphere comes in contact with a nest, it will dissipate; when all three infested nests are dissipated, Ravenous will expire automatically. ** Numerous patches of infested flora resembling tall grass encompass the ground, rustling when brushed past by players and AI while glowing in the chosen energy color. ** Several infested branches sprout from the infestation to attach to nearby walls and objects in vertical and diagonal axis. Branches glow in the chosen energy color. * Can be recast while active. ** Only one instance can be active at a time. ** Recasting Ravenous while inside the older instance will refresh duration without relocating the spawning grounds. ** Recasting Ravenous away from an active spawning ground creates a new instance at the new location while removing the older instance. |tips = }} See Also *Nidus en:Ravenous Categoría:Nidus